


dangerous

by lukwash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauder’s Era, Smut, Time Travel, Year 6, eventually, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukwash/pseuds/lukwash
Summary: In where Harry and Diana (oc character) accidentally travel to the Marauder’s era and a lot of things go down. Secrets revealed and people killed.*description has been edited, i swear chapter 4 is better than 1, 2, & 3. (i came back after 7 months and did a clean up, still need to edit and reread the chapters again.)





	1. In where messy magic happens

**Author's Note:**

> don’t hate this too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter !

 

Harry and Diana were always close. 

  Of course he’s always had Ron and Hermione but something about Diana always intrigued him. Ever since they've bumped into each other on the train, it was an instant click. Maybe it was because they were both slightly nervous First years who knew no one, maybe not. It was like they were 2 halves of one person, they just completed each other. Their first encounter went a little something like this:

   Diana was a fairly beautiful girl. With her smooth tan skin, small petie body, and coffee brown hair. It was always messy, in a good way, her greatest features should probably be her button nose, and soft pink lips. To the girl, her biggest flaw would her her eyes, she dispised them. Her left eye was brown, but her right eye was brown with a splash of blue in it. It was as if someone actually flicked blue paint on to her pupil, it stood out and that’s what she hated the most. Besides being half Cuban, half British, that was unusual.

“Mamà I’ll be fine, I promise.” The small little first year promised her mom. 

“I know it’s just..” Diana’s mother wiped her tears, laughing. “Me estàs dejando hija, I’m going to miss you, you’re my only baby left.” 

Diana watched with sad eyes, before pulling her mother in with a bone crushing hug.

”I love you mom. I’ll write to you whenever I can. Don’t worry—“ 

“Hogwarts! Train leaving in 2 minutes, everyone on board!”

”I-I got to go,” Diana said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek before grabbing hold of her stuff and running towards the train. “Te cero mamà!”

-

Not long before Diana rushed into the train that she accidentally bumped into someone. 

Of course this would happen. Something always does.

”Ow, watch where you’re going.” The stranger said as they both collided landing on the floor.

 Diana stood up quickly, not wanting to make a scene, helping the boy who she bumped into, up. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to–“ 

“No it’s okay,” The boy said looking flustered as he felt people staring. “I also didn’t watch where I was going. It’s fine.”

The slightly pink boy scanned her face stopping at her eyes.

Diana felt her nerves build up, immediately wished she brought sunglasses.  

“What’s with your eyes?”

“What’s with your face?” Diana replied sharply, feeling insecure.

Harry reached up to touch the corner of his right eye, where he had 3 strange small blue ‘freckles’.

“No, no not like that– I’m sorry it’s just that.. your eye.” Harry said slightly panicking, pointing to his right eye as an example. “Is that rude? I’m sorry, I don’t usually talk to people.”

Diana’s face softened feeling bad, “No, no I’m sorry it’s just that peope usually stare and it makes me uncomfortable.”

Harry breathes out a laugh, unconsciously touching his lightning bolt scar. “You’re telling me.”

Diana smiled, “I’m Diana, Diana Costello.” She stuck out her hand nervously.

Harry took her hand and shook it. “I’m Harry Potter.”

“Nice.”

“Nice?” Harry raises an eyebrow and looks up thoughtfully, “Well I guess sometimes.”

“Let’s go find a place to sit.”

–

“Hermionee.” Harry pleaded tugging her sleeve as they walked towards the gryffindor common room.

”No Harry.” Hermione whipping her head around, glaring at the whining boy.

 Harry pouted. “Please. I’ll never ask again.” 

  It was only the first week of their 6th year and Harry was falling behind his homework. Like every other year. 

“Complete rubbish.” Hermione grumbled under her breath, loud enough for Harry to hear. 

“Go study, honestly Harold.”

”Why do that when I have the best study guide right here?” Harry grimaced then grinned as he put his arm around Hermione. 

“Why do you have to be such a fucking pest.” Hermione mumbled thinking out-loud as she shoved Harry’s arm off her shoulders.

Harry winced, face flashed with hurt, “Maybe because I don’t want you to leave. It seems like everyone around me is doing that lately. Ever thought of that?”

—

Harry angrily walked into the library, muttering words along the lines of, ‘For such a clever witch, she sure is fucking clueless.’ The forest-eyes boy scans the library looking for a place to study until he sees Diana. 

 Harry plopped down on a seat in front of the girl, fixing a smile on his face. 

“What’s up?” Diana said, closing her charms book, sliding a small piece of parchment under it. 

“The roof.” 

“You know that’s not what I meant you git. You look.. like a wounded deer.” Diana said rolling her eyes.

“Nothing has to be wrong, maybe I stubbed my toe or maybe I just wanted to talk to you.” The boy said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

”You didn’t deny the fact that something isn’t wrong.” Diana pointed out. 

“I hate it when you do that. Like you can– _read_ me.”

Diana leaned forward, whispered into the boy’s ear. “It’s because we’re secretly twins, and I have the ability to read you’re mind.”

”As if.” Harry said playfully shoving Diana back into her seat. 

”All jokes aside, you’re easy to read Harry, I’ve known you for years. Don’t try me.” The female gryffindor laughed, the blue in her eyes twinkling.

Harry frowned, feeling his foul mood returning.

”Easy to read? Good to know, maybe if I wasn’t Sirius would still be around. Innit?” The green-eyed boy laughed bitterly, hurt still running through his veins.

”Harry.. you know I didn’t mean it like that.” The girl said, placing her hand on top of his for comfort.

Harry snatched his hand away, eyes still blazing with guilt, mostly grief. “What wouldn’t I give to just have him back. Or to just forget. I feel so damn useless.”

Harry still had nightmares. He always had them, just now they’ve gotten even worse. They always consisted of Sirius lately. He missed his Godfather so much. He missed his jokes, his laugh, his gentleness. Harry never knew _family_ , but with Sirius it felt like he _could_ have. His scars always reminded him of the times he’s failed. Every scar came with a story of how he failed, or gotten hurt, always something along those lines. 

“It’s not like you know how it feels like to lose everything.” Harry mumbled not realizing what he said.

Diana winced, opening her mouth to say something then closing it again. Deciding  against it. Harry squirmed feeling uncomfortable with speaking his mind out. The boys eyes trailed down to the piece of paper under the charms book, snatching it from underneath.

Diana snapped out of her thoughts alarmed, reaching out for the paper. “Hey! That’s mine!” 

Harry twisted the paper upright, reading it:

_Diana,_

_Honestly, this is ridiculous. Girls are not suppose to like other girls. Don’t come home until you get other this phase. No vivimos en pecado en esta casa. (We do do not live in sin in this household.)_

_M._

Harry felt anger bubble inside. 

“Were you going to hide his from me?” He said rereading the piece of parchment over and over not believing his eyes.

”Yes! Well er maybe, I dont know.. it’s embarrassing to be kicked out for liking the same sex.” Diana mumbled quietly, fighting the feeling of embarrassment.

Harry crumpled up the paper, ”This– your mother doesn’t make sense. I don’t understand how can she not.. just tell me you’re not going back there.” 

“Harry I don’t have anywhere else to go–“ 

“You can stay with Remus and I! He won’t mind, I’m sure of it.”

”Harry.. I don’t want to bother you guys.”

”You won’t!”

”It’s fine. I promise. Plus Remus doesn’t need anothe child to feed.”

”He wouldn’t be bothered!” Harry exclaimed thinking about Remus and what he would of done when he was younger.

”He’d probably do the same thing for his friends, I– just can’t let you go back to someone who doesn’t accept you for who you are.” Harry said sternly.

They both bickered, only focused on winning the arguement, unaware of the rising magic in the room. Blue light  devoured them both. As fast as it was there. It was gone. 

And just like that, it all happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we stan an amazing updated queen.


	2. In where there is now a Harry Costello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a summary for this lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are another update, so bad at these , thanks for reading tho!

_Definitely a slytherin.._

_with those gryffindor traits._

_But if gryffindor if what you want, or much more what you **need** then who am I to deny such a thing? _

_“Gryffindor!”_

-

  The tan girl dropped from the air, hitting the ground with a soft _thud_. 

Eyes burst open, groaning in pain after hearing a small crack. “Dios mío, my fucking ribs.”

Diana grasped her side, rolling on the dirt floor. Soon follow eres another loud _pop_ from the sky. The girl quickly looked up at the sky to see a small familiar boy falling. 

“Harry!” Diana’s eyes widened, with all her strength she quickly stood up, half sprinting, half limping over to the falling boy. 

She lifted her hand high at Harry and soon blue magic enveloped the boy like a present, bringing him down to a soft landing. Green eyes blinked open, no longer squeezed shut in fear. 

“What the actual fuck.” The boy whisper-shouted, astonished, eyes watching the blue silk-like magic return into Diana’s hand.

”Not now.. just please put your hand on my side.” Diana said gesturing to the right side of her waist, body weakly dropping on the floor.

”Um.. I’m sorry?” Harry said feeling a slight blush creeping up from the side of his neck, hesitantly kneeling down, reaching with his hand hovering over the girls’ body.

“I-I thought we discussed this, I’m gay. I’m not into in that wa—“

  As Diana frowned impatiently and Harry oblivious to her pain she reached over and snatched his hand down, placing it on her side along with her own. Almost immediately a soft blue ribbion-like string of magic intertwined together both of their hands. Feeling her bones mend together again. 

Sighing in relief, the tan girl sat up and tackled the boy in a hug, glad he was alright. Though she should probably be more worried about her own safety.

“That’s probably going to leave a huge bruise.” Harry chuckled a bit, returning the hug to the tan girl. 

“At least you’re not the one feeling it.” Diana said ruffling his curls, breaking the hug. 

“.. But how did you do that? How did you know that’ll happen– I don’t understand.” The green-eyes boy furrowed his eyebrows, frowning just a little. 

Diana opened her mouth and closed it before hesitantly answering, “I read it in the library. In the restricted section, somehow I just knew, you know?” 

It wasn’t a lie but then again it wasn’t the full truth.

Harry accepted the answer, not priding at the short response. He stood up dusting the dirt off his pants and robes. 

“Get up, we need you cleaned up.” The boy said reaching his hand out to help the messy haired girl.

-

  The two of them walked inside the familiar yet unfamiliar castle. Shoe heels’ clicking upond the hard tile marble floor. Different faces turned to them, confused to who they were. They dressed like they belonged here yet.. no ones ever seen them before. 

Harry frowned at all these other faces, grasping Diana’s hand in his own for security. “Let’s go to Dumbledore’s office, yeah?” He turned his head the the slightly shorter girl, eyes searching for agreement.

She nodded. 

They both, hand in hand, dashed up to Dumbledore’s office. Trying to steer clear of skeptical faces. Reaching their destination, a large stone gargoyle jumped in front of them, blocking their path. 

Diana being the smart witch she is, she put two and two together. If she was right about what time they were in, assuming they time traveled, then the password would work. 

“Lemon drops.” 

The gargoyle jumped out of the way as Diana grinned a look of victory.

Harry raises his eyebrow and threw the girl a look of confusion. He shook it off and dragged her up the stairs. ”Come on.”

Harry came across a familiar large door, pushing it open. 

There sat Albus Dumbledore, head lifting up, pierce blue eyes looking at them in slight confusion, for he did not know these faces. Strangely familiar faces. 

Diama nudged the curly haired boy to walk forward. 

Harry flinched at the touch, snapping out of his daze. His eyes wandered around the office, it looked different. Of course not completely but some things were missing, yet he could not pinpoint what. Walking forward, he heard Diana clear her throught. 

“Headmaster, may I ask what year it is?” 

What? Why would the year change? Harry threw a puzzled look at the girl. 

“It is 1976 my dear.” 

“Merlin’s beard..” Harry whispered, panic dwelling inside of him. 

“May I know who the two of you are? Seeing as you seem to know me but I do not know you.” Dumbledore said more as a demand than a question. No one would blame him seeing as in these times war seems to be at the bridge of breaking. 

Harry shook off his nerves and took a deep breath. “I’m Harry Potter and this is,” gesturing to his side, “Diana Costello. We are.. er from the year 1996.” 

“Ah James Potter’s son I assume?” Dumbledore said eyes twinkling, setting a smile on his lips. 

Harry was dreading this, he did not want to meet his father, in worry of him not liking his unknown son. James opinion matters a whole deal to him. 

Diana frowned, but covered it up again, answering for Harry. “Yeah, he is.” 

“And you? Your name sounds familiar but I can’t quite grasp it.” 

“I’d rather not say.” The girl said curtly, feeling a familiar ache in her chest.

“That’s alright. For now you two will be attending school here as you were before. But before all that, you both will be sorted tomorrow morning. I will send you both to the hospital wing to be checked on. I assume you both know your way.” The Headmaster said in his loud authorized voice. 

The tired green-eyed lad furrowed his eyebrows, what about home? How the hell are we going get back? 

“Do not worry about going home for now. We will worry about that after you’re all sorted out. I though do what to ask you about one more thing.” 

“There is a strange wild magic radiating off you both. Very.. powerful.” 

“I think we should go. Don’t want to waste anytime, for all I know I could have a broken neck. Bye and than you Dumbledore.” Diana said hurriedly, grabbing Harry’s arm and walking out of the large office. 

“Your name is Harry Costello. You and I are cousins and we were homeschooled together until something happened with our families and now we can no longer stay home. So we transferred here, our pasts are too hurtful to talk about. Got that?” Diana said looking up at Harry, the blue in her eyes glowing. 

“Okay. Simple enough.” Harry laughed tasting the word on his tongue, “Cousins.. I’d believe that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is the other note still here bc i honestly don’t know how to take that off


	3. In where a Slytherin is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguing with a sorting hat is not the best idea, but then again neither is anything they’ve ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day, im feeling motivated.

 

  Harry was the first to awake. Feeling slightly better after all those medical potions he took the night before. Turning to his side, he saw Diana sleeping peacefully. She truly did look much nicer in her sleep when she wasn’t punching your arm for every insult.

The mischievous boy grabbed a cup of water from his nightstand and poured it over the peaceful girl.

In less than one second Harry had a wand to his neck. “Bloody hell Harry!” The girl yelled with water dripping down her face.

Trying to stifle a laugh, he kept a straight face. “Mmh I don’t know what you mean.”

“It’s not funny, I can see you trying not to laugh. Twat.” Diana rolled her eyes, drying her face with Harry’s thin blankets then rubbing it on his face.

“Hey! I did do a favor, it’s almost time to go to The Great Hall!” The boy said pushing the blankets off his face, pouting.

”Comeplete rubbish.” Diana said hopping off the hospital wing bed, unshrinking her new trunk and grabbing her new robes.

”Go change, we have about 15 mins.”

-

  In all honestly Harry had gotten used to all the staring faces, but this was different. Everything was different, walking into The Great Hall was like being a bull in a china shop. Harry felt Diana grasp his hand for comfort. She never liked staring, always felt like someone was judging her. But over everything she was more terrified at the thought of what house she would be put in.

Gryffindors’ can change.

Soon enough, after all the announcing her name was called.

“Diana Costello.”

She threw a nervous glance at Harry who squeezed her hand in encouragement before letting go.

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths._

The girl walked up and took a seat before feeling a certain heavy hat being placed on her head.

_Ahh we meet again._

_What do you mean? As far as I’m concerned, you’ve ‘never’ met me._

_As you should know.. I know the future and the past. You were a tough one, I give you that. I’d advice you not to esssacpe your desssstiny._

_Oh quit it. Now your just taunting me._ Diana felt her self ghost a smile.

_I know you remember, definitely Slytherin. At heart you will always have those Gryffindor traits but definitely a Slytherin._

_No. Gryffindor was always my home._

_Was. You’ve grown, you’re more cunning than you are reckless. Or impulsive, you think ahead. It’s time, things happen for a reason._

_What about Harry?_

_He’ll be fine, you’ll be fine. You won’t strive in a house full of lions when your a snake._

_Just do it. Get over_ _with it._

”Slytherin!”

Diana opened her eyes, slowing looking up to reach Harry’s pierce in green eyes. Nerves flowed through her whole body, but kept a strong facade. 

Harry’s face looked.. Unreadable. 

She felt her heart clench, she knows the reputation Harry has with Slytherins’. _Slimy bastards._ That’s what they were to him. It’s obvious Harry is a Gryffindor. And Slytherins’ and Gryffindors’ can’t hang out right? 

Fuck shit. 

Diana walked over to the cheering Slytherin table. Passing Harry without a glance. She couldn’t bare to look at his face, it scared her. Everything lately was scaring her. She took a seat next to a blond girl, Amelia, said her name was. She seemed decent enough. 

“Harry Costello.” 

“He’s pretty cute. Is that your brother?” Amelia whispered. 

“Uh no. He’s my cousin.” Diana grimaced, sure Harry was attractive but it was strange hearing it from someone else. 

She watched Harry walk up carefully, it was obvious he was nervous. Of course, you would be too if your parents were watching you. He took a seat, green eyes looking up as he felt the hat being placed on his head. 

_Your ‘cousin’ she’s loves to argue, I give you that._

_Gryffindor._

_Don’t be angry at her Harry. She didn’t mean for it to happen._

It felt like he was talking about more things than one. But who knows, it’s a hat after all, what could he know?

_More than you. But of course, you’re a true Gryffindor. Though I wouldn’t mind putting you in Slytherin.._

_No! Gryffindor is more than okay._

_If that’s what you want._

“Gryffindor!”

Harry sighed in relief, casting a small look at Diana. Slytherin? He just didn’t understand, she was a Gryffindor. It didn’t make sense. But nothing does lately. He knows he should make her feel more welcomed, but how could he? Part of him loved her, as a friend of course. But the other part was a bit bothered by her being a Slytherin. After all, all of his enemies just happen to come from Slytherin. 

He decided to push the thought aside, she was his best friend. His other half. She will continue to be, he won’t let something as stupid as different houses do get in the way. 

The green-eyed got up and walked over to the grinning Gryffindor table. He sat down next to a slightly taller boy, whose face he could not see. 

“Hey, Harry! Welcome to the Gryffindor table. I’m James Potter.” James, who sat in front of him, stuck out his hand. 

“Er.. Thank you?” Harry mumbled nervously, shaking his father— no, his peers’ hand. 

In this timeline, James wasn’t Harry’s father. Not yet anyway. 

The boy next to him turned his head to Harry. 

“I’m Sirius, Sirius Black. And this is,” Sirius turned gesturing to the two boys around him. “Remus, Lupin. And Peter Pettigrew.” 

Harry felt a rosy pink blush paint his cheeks. Sirius was rather good-looking. With his tousled black hair and his beautiful grey eyes. He had broad shoulders, and a tall figure. He had a slight muscular build on his arms, assuming from playing Quidditch. On the plus, he also had _really_ nice soft lips and– damn Harry was thinking way too much about someone who he shouldn’t even like! Not in that way at least. 

“O-Oh hi.” Harry smiled at them, pushing his untamable hair out of the way. 

It was hard not to think of his ‘past’ life. He really did miss his Sirius. He missed Remus, and his constant lectures. He was always there for Harry, even after Sirius’ death. He had every right to blame Harry but he didn’t. 

_Of course I didn’t. I couldn’t._

Harry’s eyes widened slightly, the boys’ threw him a confused glance. 

“Sorry it’s nothing, I just realized something.” Harry shook his head, trying to take the attention off him. 

“Don’t worry about it. We’re your friends right?” Sirius threw his arm over the smaller boys’ shoulder, tugging him closer. “You know you look a lot like James.” 

Harry bit his lip then laughed slightly, “Yeah, you know what they say. Everyone has their own ‘twin.’” 

“I think that’s pretty cool.” James said grinning. “You’re pretty handsome, if I say so myself.”

Feeling more welcomed then when he stepped in here, he smiled. “Don’t flatter yourself.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear if they is a another note below this one im gonna flip  
> this was a pretty short chapter  
> didn’t really live up to my expectations but im tired, a girl needs to sleep.


	4. He’s different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sirius’ pov :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so well i haven’t updated in like 7 months lmao sorry, i haven’t been motivated.  
> but i always thought about this story and felt bad that i didn’t update so ig here is me bringing this to you. 
> 
> if anyone is still reading or waiting :!)

 

The boy is, something.

Well obviously a human, Sirius can’t explain it. It’s something about the way he talks, moves, breathes. God– that makes him sound creepy but it’s true, the boy; Harry, has something that no one else really has to him.

Maybe it’s attraction. Yeah, that’s definitely one of the words. 

Sirius doesn’t get attracted to people, people are usually attracted to him. As cocky and stupid as that sounds, it’s not a lie. How do you think James and him are friends, because it wasn’t him who started a conversation. But he doesn’t regret becoming friends with James.

“Sirius? You still there buddy?”

“Huh?” Sirius said, shaking out of his thoughts.

“It’s time to go. And your holding poor Harry down with your arm.” Remus replied, cocking his head to his side with a knowing little smug smirk on his face.

He tightened his arm around Harry’s shoulders, bringing his hand up to the tip of his shoulder, close to the smaller boy’s neck. Slightly laughing at his own unawareness.

His fingers accidentally brushed against Harry’s open skin, then it’s like Sirius almost felt Harry shiver.

Harry put his hand over Sirius’ then got up and tugged on his sleeve, motioning him to follow. “Come on. Let’s go, I want to see the dorms.” 

Sirius got up, running his hand through his black hair. Harry smiled, and followed James who was already walking away to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius gazed at him with unfamiliar look, “He feels.. different.”

“Different how?” Remus asked, as they both trailed behind Harry and James, but he already knew.

Sirius bit his lower lip, “I don’t know, he doesn’t seem like someone we would, you know, hang out with. I dont know, but at the same time he does. You know what? Ignore what I said, he confuses me, but in a good way.”

Remus raised his eyebrow, but nodded in understanding.

They stopped as they reached the entrance of the common room, pushing the door open seeing as Harry and James have already entered. Sirius unconsciously smiled to himself when he sees Harry and James plopped on the couch together.

James looks up from where is face was smushed into a pillow cushion, “Have any of you seen Peter?”

Harry’s head perks up, eyes a little too nervous. Luckily no one notices, except Remus, who doesn’t say anything though.

“Thinking about it, no. He wasn’t at the Great Hall today.” Sirius says squishing himself in between James and Harry, then turning, making himself a little too comfortable.

“Get off you, over-grown baby!” Harry groaned as Sirius puts his head and shoulders’ weight on the green-eyed boys lap area.

James grimaces, scrunching up his face, as he’s got Sirius’ legs and feet on him.

Sirius looked up at Harry, and smirked, “Mmh I don’t know. I’m feeling rather tired, you know?” Faking a yawn in the process. 

Harry leans his head closer to Sirius ear. His eyes traveled to his lips for a split second. Then opened his mouth and said:

“No. In fact I’m _rather_ curious, to go see the beds.”   _With a little something else_ , he doesn’t add.

Sirius head shoots up and knocks in with Harry’s cheek. “What?”

“The beds, in the _dorm room_? Isn’t that what we came here for?” Harry laughs, the expression on his face radiating mischief.

“Oh, yeah. Okay, come on then let’s go.” Sirius breathed out, rolling off the couch then standing up to lead the way.

Remus rolled his eyes as him and James followed, Harry already behind Sirius.

 

* * *

 

“So, your bed will be next to Sirius’ and Remus’. Mine is next to Peter’s and Remus’.” James explained, motioning to the beds.

“You can put your trunk here and this drawer,” James opened and closed the drawer, demonstrating. “Is for you to put your belongings.”

Remus stifled a laugh, “I’m sure he can figure it out by himself, James.”

“You never know, maybe he could be, you know. Mentally-Challenged.” James said shrugging.

“Hey! I’m not mentally-challenged you prick.” Harry laughed while slapping his arm.

“I know, I’m just joking. If anything, Sirius is the one who’s very _challenged_ , mentally.”

“Oi, leave me out of this.” Sirius said rolling his eyes, smiling.

“Alright guys, let’s go to bed. Tomorrow we have classes and we’ve got to help Harry get to his classes.” Remus said already taking off his robe and tossing it on his bed.

“Yeah, yeah. I heard you.” James said crawling into his bed, shutting the curtains.

“What about your clothes–“

“Shh I’m sleeping.”

Sirius pulled his robe off and unbuttoned his shirt. His pants hanging low on his hips, his plaid boxers peaking along with his V-line.  Harry felt fucked. Well no, not really, but he wished he was. It’s the weirdest thing to feel strong _strong_ certain attraction to your– almost but not yet– Godfather. He hates calling him that because he’s not even close to being one.

Harry felt himself blush pink, bring his hand to his cheeks. “Do you guys always just, undress in front of each other?”

Remus laughed, and shook his head. “No, but Sirius likes to think it’s normal. It probably does well for his ego.”

On cue, Sirius starts stretching his arms behind his head, showing off his fit body.

Harry but his lip. Eyes lowly gazing, discreetly. Or so he thinks. 

“I mean, it would for me too.”

And when he crawled into bed, for the first time in years. He fell asleep without a worry in his mind. Harry felt safe, and happy.

Mostly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to reread my last 3 chapters and ew, i saw so many mistakes that i WILL fix later.


End file.
